HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (2001)
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-78-2 Gundam is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2001. Includes *RX-78-2 Gundam **2 Beam Sabers *Beam Rifle *Shield *Bazooka **Adapter piece for Bazooka *Non-transformable Core Fighter Kit Features & Gimmicks *Shoulder parts can be pushed frontwards for slightly extra articulation. *Elbow joints can be bent up to 90 degrees. *Knee joints can be bent up to 110 degrees. *Chest joint can tilt from left or right if slightly pulled up. *Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from the backpack as handheld weapons. *Beam Rifle's foregrip & sensor can swing left and right. *Bazooka can mount onto the rear waist armor via an Adapter. *The Shield can attach to the backpack. Tips & Tricks *For better results, most/some of the details are needed to be applied/panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *The Dengeki Hobby Magazine (July 2001 issue) exclusive Mechanism Sticker set for HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam decal sheet can be applied to this kit. *Due to the kit possessing it's own unique Beam Saber parts (complete with slightly thick pegs), We recommend that you do not use the Beam Saber parts from the SB-6 & SB-13 runner, which can tighten the assembly between the hilt & the effect parts (or in a worst-case scenario, the Beam Saber effect part's peg may break off from the hilt while attempting to remove it.). B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulator 16 can be used for this kit. *The HGUC Gundam (Anime Ver.) Conversion Parts garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create an Anime-accurate HGUC Gundam. *The Perfect Gundam Conversion Parts for HGUC Gundam garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create an HGUC-styled Perfect Gundam. *The Full Armor Gundam Conversion Kit for HGUC Gundam garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create the MSV of Plamo Kyoshiro versions of Full Armor Gundam. *The Red Warrior Conversion Kit for HGUC Gundam garage kit can be used for this Gunpla to create Red Warrior. *The 1/144 WA-7 Shield for E.F.S.F. MS garage kit can be used for this Gunpla. *The 1/144 Hyper Bazooka Ver. Ka. (2.0) garage kit can be used for this Gunpla. Variants *A storefront sample (with monochrome packaging) is available as a display for Hobby Shops and shopping malls in Japan, though this was entirely not for sale until it was popped up to several online auctions. *Later reissues include the backpack (with latch joints) & the modified foot parts included in the G-Armor (RX-78-2 Gundam + G-Fighter) kit. *The Gunpla is also released in the US under the "Skill Level 3 Model Kits" line with a similar-but-different packaging. This release also omits the Hyper Bazooka and the Core Fighter accessories. **ISBN Code: 045557110758 Standard Releases *HGUC G-Armor (RX-78-2 Gundam + G-Fighter) *HGUC Gundam Operation V Set *HGUC RX-78-3 Gundam + MS-09RS Rick Dom *Gunpla Starter Set Limited Edition *RX-78-2 Gundam (with Gunpla DVD Catalogue) - An unchanged release of the kit comes with a DVD containing a Gunpla catalog. HGUC-RX-78-2-with-DVD-Catalog-box.jpg *HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (Ecopla) *HGUC Gundam Breaker Starter Pack Limited Edition Exclusives (Event, Prizes etc) *''HGUC RX-78-3 G3 Gundam VS MSN-02 Zeong'' *''HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (Red Ver.)'' *''HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (Suntory Museum Clear Ver.)'' *''HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (Gloss Injection Ver.)'' *''HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam + EX Model Trailer Truck (Extra Finish Ver.)'' *''HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (Gunpla Expo Clear Ver.)'' *''HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam (2001) (Port of Shimizu 120th Anniversary Color) '' Canceled Items *HGUC G-Armor (RX-78-2 Gundam + G-Fighter) (Clear Ver) Notes & Trivia *Several of the designs, including the stout arms and legs, had taken cues from the MG Gundam Ver. 1.5 kit. *Vintage releases of the kit come with a limited edition Gundam Weapons: HGUC RX-78-2 Gundam Special Book. *There is a common problem for the first version of the kit: the backpack somehow does not hold the Beam Saber handles well. Gallery Packaging HGUC-RX-78-2-Gundam-boxart.jpg Stock Photos HGUC-RX-78-2-Gundam.jpg HGUC-RX-78-2-Gundam-2.jpg HGUC-RX-78-2-Gundam-3.jpg HGUC-RX-78-2-Gundam-4.jpg See Also *Perfect Gundam conversion parts for HGUC Gundam *Full Armor Gundam conversion kit for HGUC Gundam Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-123 Plus Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo